Green eyes met blue eyes
by Larry.Forever91
Summary: A love roller coaster between two boys. Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles


_Crap! Ok don't be nervous just be cool._

My name is Louis Tomlinson and this year I'm starting a new school in Chershire. I'm scared because I've never had to change schools and being in grade 11 doesn't help.

I walked in the gates of my new school and took in the new surroundings. Everything was oddly neat at first sight. The school was called Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School. The name alone sounded neat. I walked passed a lot of people giving me strange looks. I headed to the bathroom. 1. To pee 2. To see if I had anything on my face.

I got in there and there was this curly haired lad taking a wiz. I looked in the mirror and everything looked okay. I went over to the urinals and did my business. The curly haired guy finished and went to the sink. I finished also and went to go to the sink as well but I tripped and fell straight on top on him.

"Oops!" I said

"Hi!" He said with a giggle.

I felt my cheeks burning up.

"I'm so sorry" I said helping him up off the floor.

"It's perfectly ok" He said smiling.

I pulled him up and our eyes met. Oh my lord. They were the greenest eyes I've ever seen.

"Hi I'm Harry Styles! You must be new" He said putting out his hand.

"Hi I'm Louis Tomlinson. Is it that obvious" I said laughing

"Haha yeah" He said chuckling showing his dimples.

"So Louis Tomlinson, who's your homeroom teacher, I could maybe show you to the class and the around the school?" Harry asked while we washed our hands.

"Umm I think" I said

"Oh sweet! Same teacher" He said.

I just smiled.

As we walked out Harry was greeted with a lot of girls saying 'Hi' to him. They looked like they were seeing a famous person. I took that as my cue to take off and find my homeroom before the bell went. I walked a couple of meters before hearing my name from behind me. I spun around. It was harry.

"Wait for me. I'll show you were our class is" He said running up beside me.

"What about those girls? Any guy would've been all over them" I said pointing behind us.

"I'm not any ordinary guy, Louis" He said smirking.

I just smiled down at the ground. Harry walked up to a class which I assumed was our homeroom class.

"This is our homeroom class. Tada!" he said with a huge sarcastic grin on his face.

I laughed.

"So we have some time to kill. Do you want to sit down or walk around the school?" He asked, his green eyes not leaving my blue eyes

"I kinda wanna sit" I said shyly

"Then it shall be done!" Harry said plopping down onto the floor.

I put my bag down and sat across from him.

"So Mr. Tomlinson, tell me about yourself" Harry said now focusing all his attention on me

"Umm well I'm from Doncaster originally but I had to move here because of my mom's work" I said fiddling with my thumbs.

"Oh cool!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah" I said not really knowing what to say.

I looked around the halls and I saw a music room. I breathed in deeply, in an excited way.

"Do you like music Tomlinson?" Harry asked as if he already knew the answer.

I nodded my head.

"Well we have umm ten minutes" Harry said looking at his phone.

I think Harry could tell in my eyes that I really wanted to go in there.

"Come on then" He said hopping up

I literally skipped behind him.

He opened the door and my jaw dropped. I saw the most beautiful piano ever in a corner. I ran over to it and sat down just admiring it.

"Do you play?" Harry asked coming up behind me.

"Umm yeah a little" I said shyly.

"Well are you gonna play or not" He said pulling up his chair.

I loved his attitude. He was cocky but he wasn't up himself.

"I'm not that good" I said blushing.

Harry looked at me with eyes that said 'I don't care just go'. I smiled and started to play. When I got into the rhythm I started singing. I got lost in my own world. The song finished and I came back down to earth with the sound of someone clapping. I looked at harry and he was smiling a big smile, it showed his dimples.

"You're freaking amazing Louis Tomlinson" He said patting my back.

I smiled and looked down at the piano. _I think I'm going to like this school_ I thought to myself. I looked back at harry he was looking at me still smiling.

"What?" I said trying not to blush

"Nothing" He said looking to the ground.

I got up and started walking around the room seeing the other instruments they had. _RING! RING!_ I jumped.

"Haha" Harry laughed.

"It's not funny" I said faking pouting while trying not to laugh.

"I think we are going to get on real well, Tommo" Harry said walking out of the room.

At my old school no one really called me Tommo except for my best mate Stan Lucas.

I nodded at him and we walked to our homeroom class.

"Good morning everyone" The teacher said.

She looked as if she was in her mid-thirties maybe a bit older.

"That's Mr Odeman" Harry said to me.

I nodded.

We sat down at the back near some other boys.

"Lads let me introduce you to Mr Louis Tomlinson" Harry said putting his hand on my shoulder.

They all started saying 'hi'

"Bloody hell, don't over whelm the boy, lads" Harry said.

He pointed to a blonde hair lad "This is Niall, he's Irish and plays a mean guitar"

He pointed to another boy with light brown hair "This is Liam, he's a bit of a showoff but I would be too if I had his muscles and charms"

And lastly he pointed to the boy on the end who seemed very reserved "That's zayn, He's vain" He paused at I looked at the boy he was death staring harry. "I'm only kidding mate, Nah he has an amazing voice and is a ladies man" He winked at Zayn and all the boys cracked up laughing.

"Tell us something about you, Louis" Niall said.

"Well I'm from Doncaster. That's pretty much it. I'm not that interesting" I said smiling shyly

"Bullshit!" Harry yelled

"Mr Styles! Watch your language" Mr Odeman said

"Sorry sir" He said to the teacher.

He turned to the rest of us.

"He can play the bloody piano and has a mean vocal cord on him" Harry said looking at me and the lads.

"Well, well. I see. You shy?" Liam said to me.

"It's not that it's just… uh.. I don't know" I said looking at the ground.

"Well we were going to go to the music room at lunch anyway so you'll have no choice but to show us then" Niall said with a smirk on his face.

I gave them a confused look. "You want me to hang out with you?" I asked.

"Of course!" harry exclaimed.

"Why?" I said.

"Because you seem like a cool guy" Liam said.

"Oh thanks" I said.

Honestly I didn't think that I'd make friends ever, Let alone the first day.

I was a bit of a nerd at my old school and my only friend was Stan.

It was kinda nice to have met these cool guys on the first day.

Especially Harry, boy, he was something different.

The way we walked, the way he talked, laughed and just had the right amount of confidence that he didn't come off as conceited but he knew he was an alright lad. I can't believe I had only just met the guy not even half an hour ago and I've already picked up so much on him. Well I guess that comes from sitting by yourself every lesson and watching everyone else have fun while you just sit there and observe.

 _RING! RING!_ I literally almost shit myself. Harry saw and laughed again.

"You'll get used to it, Trust me" He said, winking.

"Ok, we all have the same class first up which is…uh… MUSIC! That's right" Liam exclaimed.

I got a bit excited and smiled.

I loved music. It was always there when I needed it and it took me to my own world and made me forget everything that was wrong, whether it was, my parents, my siblings, students or teacher or even my own freaking thoughts, everything just went away. We got to the music room where me and harry were before homeroom. We all walked in. I followed the boys to the back of the class.

"Louis" I turned to Zayn

"Yeah?" I said

"This class we just play instruments and talk about random shit, Alright?" He said.

"Oh cool" I said putting my books down.

Harry came back from talking to the teacher and sat right next to me. I shifted a little.

"Jeez Tommo, I'm not gonna bite… Maybe" He said, winking at me.

Then he cracked up laughing. I loved his smile. It showed his dimples.

 _Shit! Have already falling for someone on the first day?_

"So Hazza, How about Suzy?" Niall asked harry smirking.

"Lad's, you know, that's not my cup of tea" he said shaking his head while giggling.

"We know" They said, then looked at my.

I guess I had a confused look on my face, which would be right, I was confused.

"Oh right!" Harry exclaimed

"I'm into guys" He said while smiling, nodding his head

That's what he meant by 'he's not like other guys'. I kinda didn't know what to say, I was into guys to but is it a little soon to tell them. The other lads seem supportive of harry.

"Sweet!" is all I said and smiled at the ground.

"Speaking of relationship idea's. What your preference of women, Louis?" Liam said.

 _NONE! I like guys!_ I thought to myself.

"Uh well…." I said

"Louis?" I turned to Harry

"I'm like you Harry" Was all I said and his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

I turned to the rest of the guys who also had smiles on their faces.

"That's awesome dude!" Niall said

"Yeah so cool!" Liam said.

"Thanks for sharing that, I know you've only just come here so that must've taken a lot of courage" Zayn said smiling.

I turned to Harry who was still smiling at me.

I just smiled back.

"So….." Niall jabbed my hip.

"Seen anyone interesting…" He said smirking and then continuing on to say "Like I know you only just got here but had anyone caught your eye" he winked

"Well…. Yeah but I think I'll keep that to myself for a little while" I said, probably blushing.

I looked to Harry and smiled.

"Alright fair enough" Niall said

The rest of the lesson was pretty fun. We laughed a lot and me and Harry kept catching each other staring, but each time we just held the stare longer and longer. _Yeah_ I thought to myself _I'm really gonna like this school._


End file.
